UN AMOR QUE SI ES POSIBLE
by sister vampire cullen
Summary: La vida de ellos dara un giro inesperado pero que en realidad les favorece él se dara cuenta que ocultar sus sentimientos lo unico que consigue es perder el tiempo


**UN AMOR QUE SI ES POSIBLE **

**Bella PVO**

Soy Bella Cullen mi padre se llama Carlisle Cullen es un reconocido cirujano yo no tengo madre ya que murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía 10 años ahora tengo 17 me parezco un montón a mi padre según dicen pero saque el pelo de mi madre ya que lo tengo castaño al igual que ella pero los ojos azules como mi padre soy blanca gracias a la sangre albina de los dos no soy ni tan baja ni tan alta estoy bien mi cuerpo está bien formado ya que voy al gimnasio con mis amigas ellas y yo pertenecemos al grupo de animadoras vamos que somos populares pero no se nos ha subido a la cabeza como algunas que yo se me.

Ahora mi padre está en una reunión de médicos en chicago yo me quede en casa con mi nana Sue ella me cuida desde que era un bebe se llevaba muy bien con mi madre que se me ha olvidado mencionar que se llamaba Elizabeth

_bueno Sue me voy al instituto hoy llego temprano ya que las chicas van a salir con sus novios

_cuídate cariño y recuerda que hoy llega tu padre

_vale hasta luego

**Edward PVO **

Soy Edward Masen tengo 18 años vivo con mi madre Esme que es una reconocida decoradora de interiores por desgracia yo no tengo padre ya que murió cuando yo tenía 7 años murió de una enfermedad que sinceramente no me acuerdo pero no me puedo quejar mi madre me ha cuidado muy bien mi padre se llama al igual que yo y además me parezco un monto a él lo único que he sacado de mi madre son el color de ojos verdes

Tengo el pelo cobrizo y es imposible peinarlo soy blanco y me cuerpo es un poco musculoso ya que por algo estoy en el equipo de futbol se me da bastante bien peor el deporte no es algo que me gustaría ser de mayor mi sueño es ser medico resulta que aquí en chicago hay una conferencia de médicos de todo el mundo y han venido los mejores yo estaba dando una vuelta por un parque cerca del hotel donde se celebra la conferencia y justo delante de mi estaba Carlisle Cullen uno de los mejor médicos de USA lo reconocí ya que en las revista de medicina que he leído hablan sobre él me acerque a saludarlo

_ola doctor Cullen soy Edward Masen encantado de conocerlo

_ola chico que tal me alegro de conocerte en que te puedo ayudar. Me dijo la verdad parece ser un hombre muy simpático

_solo quería decirle que le admiro muchísimo

_muchas gracias me alegro de que te guste esta profesión seguramente llegaras a ser un medico genial

Estuvimos hablando un rato más pero me dijo que se tenía que ir pero antes de que se fuera le invite a mi casa para cenar y el acepto me fui rápido a casa se lo conté a mi madre y ella me dijo que le parecía bien cuando Carlisle llego cenamos y él me contaba cosas de su trabajo y de lo interesante que era también me entere que tiene una hija que es un año menor que yo desde ese día el doctor ha estado saliendo con mi madre y la verdad es que me parecía estupendo pero un día Carlisle dijo que tenía que volver a Forks donde actualmente vive ya que su hija lo echa de menos y nos pidió que fuéramos con él para que conozcamos a su hija estábamos en el avión y me madre iba sumamente nerviosa ya que pensaba que no le iba a caer bien a la hija de Carlisle cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle nos dirigimos al aparcamiento pensé que íbamos a coger un taxi pero Carlisle dijo que tenía su coche aquí era un mercedes negro con los cristales tintados la verdad es un buen coche llegamos rápido al pueblo ya que Carlisle conduce como un loco pensé que iríamos hasta el pueblo porque justo donde ponía bienvenido a Forks este cogió un desvió que iba hacia el bosque me pregunto donde vivirá Carlisle llegamos a una casa enorme de tres pisos cuando Carlisle aparco una chica salió corriendo a su encuentro se le tiro encima supuse que esa sería su hija

_ola papa te he echado mucho de menos venga que dentro están los chicos

Claro de ellos serian los otros dos coches que están fuera un BMW y un JEEP

_ola cariño yo también te he echado de menos ven que te quiero presentar a unas personas

_Jo papa no me digas que te has conseguido una novia me alegro por ti pero estoy enfadada porque no me lo has dicho antes eso te lo juro Cullen

_Bella te recuerdo que tú también eres una Cullen

_eso ya lo sé pero deja de decir tonterías y preséntame a los invitados

Cuando nos miro me quede prendado esa era la chicas más hermosa que he conocido pero que estás pensando ella pronto será tu hermana bueno bilógicamente no pero deja de pensar en eso es que es tan guapa con su pelo castaño sus ojos azules en verdad se parecía un montón a Carlisle era una hermosura su nombre le quedaba perfecto

_Bella hija te presento a

No pudo acabar porque Bella le interrumpió

_a dios mío eres Esme Masen una de las decoradoras de interiores más famosa

_si Bella es Esme además es mi novia

Cuando Bella escucho eso se le tiro encima a mi madre para darle un abrazo

_encantada de conocerte me alegro que mi padre encontrara a alguien a quien querer

_yo también estoy encantada de conocerte Bella me han hablado mucho de ti

_seguramente mi padre te habrá contado cosas malas no les creas yo soy un angelito

_Bella el día que tú seas un angelito a Emmet le dejara de gustar el chocolate

_pero que malo eres papa

A mi esta conversación me estaba pareciendo muy divertida hasta que Carlisle me nombro

_mira Bella este es Edward el hijo de Esme

También me abrazo efusivamente

_ola me alegro de conocerte ya verás que vamos hacer los mejores hermanos del mundo. Me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que me dejo deslumbrado pero lo de hermanos no me gustaría que solo fuéramos eso pero en que estoy pensando

_ola Bella me da mucho gusto conocerte. Mas del que te imaginas pensé en mi fuero interno

_ven que te voy a presentar a mis amigos que están en casa

Entramos a su casa era muy bonita por dentro ahí en el salón habían dos chicas una rubia y una morena que parecía una duende y luego estaban dos chicos uno era sumamente musculoso y el otro rubio no tanto pero también era musculoso

_chicos mirad os presento a Edward va hacer mi hermano

_ola Edward encantada de conocerte soy Ali amiga de Bella

_ola yo soy Rosalie encantada

_ola Eddy soy Emm

_ola Emm encantado pero te agradecería que no me llamaras Eddy

_déjalo te va a seguir llamando así a menos de que tú lo molestes con otra cosa y por cierto soy Jasper

Estuvimos con los chicos un buen rato y cuando Carlisle le presento mi madre ellos se pusieron muy contentos diciéndole que ya era hora la verdad todos me cayeron muy bien me entere también que estaban en parejas Ali con Jazz y Ross con Emm en realidad no sé cómo lo soporta me alegre saber que Bella no tiene novio.

Ya han pasado meses desde que llegue a vivir con los Cullen y que me he hecho amigo de los chicos en el colegio Bella es porrista y popular pero a ella le da igual al igual que sus amigas muchas chicas me han pedido salir `pero Bella les dice que no se acerquen a su hermano mi relación con ella es muy buena no lo suficiente como a mí me gustaría yo me pongo muy celoso cuando algún chico se le acerca pero me alegra cuando ella los rechazas diciendo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer pero eso ha ido cambiando cuando un chico nuevo ha llegado se llama Jacob Black se llevan muy bien y eso a mí me fastidia hoy ella está en su habitación arreglándose para la cita que tiene con ese tipo y he decidido que antes yo hablaría con ella fui su habitación y toque la puerta escuche un pase

_Bella necesito hablar contigo es urgente

_claro dime hermanos que te pasa pero antes como me veo. Me dijo mientras se daba una vuelta para que yo viera su vestido desde todos los ángulos

_demasiado bien. Dije yo en un susurro

_bueno y que te parece

_te ves bien

_bueno dime qué te pasa

_ Bella no quiero que salgas con Black

_Que pero porque no quieres que salga con él

_porque no me parece buen chico

_Edward esa no es una razón

_porque soy tu hermano mayor y te digo que no vas a salir con ese tipo

_mira Edward nunca hemos discutido pero yo salgo con quien quiero y si quiero salir con Jacob pues lo hago

_Bella por favor no salgas con él

_pero porque no Edward dame un buen motivo y no lo hago

_POR QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI te parece una buena razón

_pero que como tu estas enamorado de mi

_si Bella desde el día en que te conocí me enamore de ti yo no quería pero en el corazón no se manda te vi y quede flechado por eso no permitía que ningún chico se acercara a ti porque tú eras mía aunque no te lo podía decir ya que somos hermanastros Bella yo te amo solo dime que sientes tu por mi yo se que tu no me amas pero tenía que decírtelo osino iba a explotar y cómo vas a salir con Black lo celos me están concomiendo

_Edward yo no sé qué decir

_no digas nada yo solo quería decirte lo que siento me voy chao que la pases bien con Jacob

Estaba por salir de su habitación cuando ella me cogió del brazo y me dio la vuelta yo la miraba sorprendido iba a decirle que pasa pero ella no me lo permitió ya que choco sus labios contra los míos no me lo puedo creer me estaba besando yo gustoso se lo correspondí nos separamos por la falta de aire

_Bella que ha sido eso

_eso querido asido un beso

_no juegues conmigo si tú no sientes nada por mí porque me has besado

_porque tú también me gustas Masen porque al paso del tiempo me fui enamorando de ti porque me gusta cuando te pones celoso y porque te quiero como no he querido a nadie

_si estas enamorada de mí porque ibas a salir con Black

_para ver si podía olvidarte además Jacob ya sabía que estaba enamorada de alguien.

Me volvió a besar y yo se lo correspondí porque si esto es un sueño no quería despertad nunca

_Bella te amo

_y yo más

_Eso no es posible yo te amo más

_que no

_que si

_no

_si

_no

_vale esta la ganas tu Masen. Me dijo y me volvió a besar

_bella quieres ser mi novia

_claro que si

_ahora solo nos queda decírselos a nuestros padres seguro que Carlisle me mata

_no lo creo

_como está usted tan segura señorita

_porque mi padre sabe que estoy enamorada de ti y no creo que le importe

_bueno queda solo mi madre tampoco creo que le importe

Selo dijimos a nuestros padres y se pusieron muy contentos a nuestros amigos también ellos saltaban de la alegría y decían que se lo veían venir en el instituto todos sabían que Bella y yo estamos juntos juro que algunos chicos me querían matar pero me da igual porque soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**4 AÑOS MÁS TARDE **

Ya han pasado dos años desde que Bella y yo nos casamos estamos muy felices porque vamos a tener gemelas ya que mi preciosa mujer me dio la maravillosa noticia de que seriamos padres las niñas se van a llamar Elizabeth como la madre de Bella y Sophie como mi abuela estamos muy contentos Bella ya tiene 8 meses de embarazo al igual que Rosalie que está embarazada de mellizos el niño se llamara Dylan y la niña se llamara Nadya Rosalie y Emm se casaron un año antes que Bella y yo y Ali ya tiene a su hijo Max de 3 años ella se caso con Jazz cuando estaba embarazada. Mis padres están de viaje con su segunda luna de miel estaban muy contentas porque tendrían nietas.

El mes que le quedaba a Bella y a Ross de embarazo paso muy rápido a mi mujer la atendí yo ya que llegue a realizar mi sueño de ser medico mis hijas eran preciosas una se parecía a mí y otra a mí Bella los bebes de Rosalie también son muy bonitos se parecían un montón a su padre solo que el niño tenía el pelo rubio igual que Ross cuando salimos del hospital lleve a Bella a casa para que descansara y a las niñas las puse en su cuna que Esme había mandado hacer especialmente para ellas cuando se durmieron Bella y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos acostamos en la cama yo la tenia abrazada por la cintura

_gracias mi amor

_porque

_por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo

_gracias a ti por darme a mis preciosas hijas y por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo

Me beso y con ese beso sentí que estaba completo tenia a la mujer que amo conmigo y a mis hermosas hijas no podía pedir más

**FIN**


End file.
